This invention relates to a container, such as a pencil box or the like, which is extendable to any required length to add storage space thereto.
In the past, pencil boxes and other like containers were of course available, but they were fixed in size and therefore less flexible to meet the individual user's need.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.